


i promise i'ma make you lose it

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, kai'sa can be a top when she wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “Do you want me?”There’s a silent pause, like neither one of them can believe the question slipped out of her mouth.Quicker than she can blink, Kai’Sa watches as Eve rises to her knees and turns around, her spine stretching like a cat’s, and looks her straight in the eyes. It’s so sudden that Kai’Sa can’t help but be startled by the intense look in her golden eyes.“Bokkie, I will always want you.” Evelynn cups her cheek tenderly. Kai’Sa’s pretty sure her heart just skipped a beat or two, or maybe ten.They hold the gaze for what seems like eternity.Slowly, Evelynn trails her hand down her neck, slipping sensually past her chest and navel, before flashing her a wicked smirk. “Now be a dear,” she bends back down, arches her hips up, letting her upper body meet the mattress and shoots a smoldering look over a smooth shoulder, “and fuck me.”
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	i promise i'ma make you lose it

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen Kai'Sa and Evelynn's dynamic as the playful and flirty type of ship, like they would tease and flirt with each other ALL the time. until the tension ends up being too much, then they go at it like animals. 
> 
> my headcanon: Akali and Ahri encourage Kai'Sa since she's one of the only ones who can tease and fluster Evelynn so effectively :)
> 
> lots of teasing and flirting and sexual tension in the beginning, smut at the end. enjoy!

The girls are in the dance studio, having booked a room for choreo practice. 

They’re all in the middle of a break. Ahri is by the sound equipment, going over a set of songs for practice. Evelynn is up close with one of the mirrors, doing a stretch that makes her back bend and ripple gracefully. Kai’Sa and Akali are sitting cross-legged by each other, water bottles in hands. 

Kai’Sa wipes her mouth after finishing hers. She eyes Evelynn’s form as she stretches. Her eye drifts down, really taking the time to appreciate the diva’s curves and form. 

Eve then enters a form of stretching that accentuates her lower body and Kai’Sa is suddenly glad there isn’t any water in her mouth. 

_God, I want to bend her over…_

Kai’Sa is suddenly startled right out of her not-so-innocent thoughts by Akali’s sudden coughing fit — who is still sitting right _next_ to her. 

The dancer thumps Akali’s back until she’s fine. Red in the face, but fine. 

Akali waves a hand signaling she’s fine when Ahri and Evelynn shoot them a concerned glance. Then she looks back to Kai’Sa, still red in the face. 

Kai’Sa is confused; why’s she staring at her like that? 

A few seconds pass by… and then Kai’Sa’s face starts to grow red, soon matching Akali’s. 

“Oh,” Kai’Sa‘a brain starts working again, and she meekly asks, “Did I say that out loud?” 

Akali laughs and slaps a hand on her back. “Bokkie! I never knew you had it in you!” 

Kai’Sa’s blushing and trying to shush the rogue, especially when they’ve caught the other two member’s attention again. 

  
  
  


After Akali’s laughing fit settles, she throws an arm over Kai’Sa’s shoulder and pulls her in. “Listen, just go for it! I’m sure Eve will be down for it.” 

“W-what?!” Kai’Sa stammers at the sudden turn in conversation. “How?!” 

Her trying to top K/DA’s diva? The industry’s charismatic Queen? Yeah, right! 

“Yeah, duh.” Akali all but says with a shit-eating grin on her face. “You’re a catch, Bokkie. Plus, have you seen yourself dance? Phew!” Akali mimes fanning herself. 

Kai’Sa is blushing again, this time from the compliment coming from one of her girls. 

Akali pulls her in closer by the shoulder, “Buuut, if you want some pointers — here’s what you should do.” 

There’s a gleam in the ninja’s eyes. 

Kai’Sa’s seen it before; whenever Akali comes up with a ridiculous idea that’s either crazy genius or has the potential to cause them bodily harm, sometimes both at the same time. 

Like that one time where the two of them shifted every piece of furniture in the living room to the left by an inch and watched in hysterics as Ahri and Evelynn bumped into everything every two minutes. 

  
  


//

  
  


“Just tease her.” Akali said, still with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

Kai’Sa blinked. “What.” 

“Ya know,” Akali almost snorts from amusement. She was having too much fun right now. “Tease her; show her what she’s missing out on that hot bod.” 

“OK…” Kai’Sa can only nod. 

“Oh! But you should totally fuck with her mind! Make her want you without even realizing.” Akali looked like a happy seal with how much clapping she’s doing right now. But hey, Kai’Sa isn’t one to judge. After all, _she’s_ the one that wants to bend one of their girlfriends over in the dance studio. 

“How do I do that?” 

“You know, like, get _real_ touchy feely with Eve.” Akali rubs her hands together like a mad scientist. “Help her out during choreo practice; pull out your abs when you’re demonstrating a dance; get frisky during a photoshoot! Pull out all the stops to get her engine going!” 

“I can’t believe you just use a car pun.” 

“Sorry, not sorry!” 

“‘Kali… you’ve really thought this through, huh.” 

“We have two insanely hot girlfriends that are completely out of the league of mankind. You need your third girlfriend as a wingwoman in this scenario!” 

Kai’Sa blinked then slowly nodded, “You know what, that makes sense… kinda.” 

“Of course it does!” Akali’s manic grin slides back into place, “Now let’s get you fuckable by Eve’s standards!” 

Kai’Sa promptly chokes on her spit. 

  
  


//

  
  


Kai’Sa huffs a breath out, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She leaned against the kitchen counter, downing a bottle of water. 

Today’s weather was great for a morning run. She puts the bottle down and wipes her mouth. 

The sun peeks through the kitchen window, Kai’Sa takes a moment to admire the view before she starts moving again. 

She sets a kettle on the stove for Ahri’s morning tea, then turns to boot up Evelynn’s fancy coffee machine. Akali’s breakfast is warming on the stove so Kai’Sa rummages around in the fridge for her protein shake. 

  
  


There’s a ruckus upstairs as she’s halfway through her shake. Raised voices and then a loud thump that has Kai’Sa raising an eyebrow. Her eye catches the clock on the kitchen wall; it’s only 8AM. Should she be concerned? 

There’s a flash of platinum silver at the top of the stairs. Evelynn makes her way down slowly, still dressed in her pajamas consisting of a _very short_ pair of sleep shorts and a thin cami tank top. 

Kai’Sa watches in amusement as Eve slumps against the kitchen island, muttering what sounds like curses under her breath. 

“Good morning.” Kai’Sa finishes off her protein shake. “Akali wake you up?” 

Evelynn sits up with a scowl, “More like dragged me out of bed by the foot and threw me down on the floor like one of her judo opponents.” 

“Is she waking Ahri up too?” Kai’Sa’s eyes went wide. 

Evelynn shook her head, “She’s as good as dead then. Even _I_ wouldn’t risk the wrath of a cranky gumiho in the morning.” 

As if on cue, there’s a loud thump upstairs, followed by a shrill shriek that had both of them wincing. Several more thuds followed. 

“Well, there goes our bandmate.” Evelynn smirks as she lays her chin in the palm of her hand. 

Kai’Sa giggles at the comment before putting her cup in the sink to wash later. 

  
  


There’s a beep next to her, the coffee machine signaling that it’s ready to go. 

“Oh, you made coffee?” Evelynn sweeps up to the counter, caressing her shoulder as she passes. “Thank you, Bokkie.” 

“Now where did I put my mug…” The diva starts looking around for her usual cup, but it’s nowhere to be found on the counter. 

“Try the cabinets? Ahri washed the dishes yesterday.” Kai’Sa suggests. 

It takes a little rummaging for Eve to spot it… on the top shelf of the cabinet. She’s reaching for it but her fingertips only graze the edge. 

Kai’Sa stands there, watching as the diva stretches up in an attempt to reach it. Her tank rides up in the process, revealing the smooth skin of her midriff. Kai’Sa’s eyes are drawn to it like a magnet. 

Akali’s words suddenly ring in her head, “ _Tease her, Bokkie! Show her what ya got!”_

Yeah, ok. Ok! Yeah, she can totally do this. 

  
  


In times like this, Kai’Sa’s grateful that she’s the tallest out of the four of them. 

Kai’Sa sidles up behind Evelynn, placing one hand on the counter by the diva’s side. The dancer makes sure to press her front flush against Eve’s back as she reaches for the mug with ease. She takes her time, slowly and deliberately setting the mug down in front of Evelynn, before moving her other hand to rest by her side, now effectively trapping the diva between her and the counter. 

Kai’Sa pretends she doesn’t notice the shiver rolling down Evelynn’s spine and her eyes flutter shut briefly. But really, she’s smirking on the inside. 

As quickly as it happened, Kai’Sa steps back, patting the diva on the hip as she goes. “There you go, Eve.” 

Kai’Sa takes a seat at the kitchen island, putting on an innocent face as she watches Eve pour herself a cup of coffee. There’s a gleam in the diva’s eyes when she turns back and she looks more awake even before taking a drink. 

_Oh, Akali was right. This is going to be fun._

  
  


Kai’Sa watches Eve as she sips on her coffee while watching her, leaving the two of them in a silent staring contest. Which is quickly broken as Ahri and Akali finally make their way downstairs. 

“I can’t believe your tails assaulted me!” Akali’s cry is exaggerated as the two step into the kitchen. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have thrown me off the bed!” Ahri huffs out quickly, “Besides, they didn’t _assault_ you.” The gumiho’s tail wraps around Akali, squeezing playfully. “More like cuddled you really _hard_.” 

Akali snorts and bats the tail gently, “Go _cuddle_ Eve then.” 

Ahri turns to Evelynn with a glint in her eyes. Evelynn narrows her eyes into slits and starts to scowl, “Foxy, _no_ ” 

Ahri’s mouth curls into a wicked grin, canines gleaming in the light, “Foxy, _yes_!” 

Akali quickly swipes the coffee mug before Ahri and Evelynn go down in a tumble of fox tails and lashers. 

The rogue turns to Kai’Sa with an expectant expression. “So…?” 

Kai’Sa merely smirks in response. 

“ _Nice._ ” 

Akali and Kai’Sa share a fist bump under the counter. 

  
  


// 

  
  


The squeak of shoes echoed in the dance studio. Four pairs were standing in front of the mirrors, frozen in their ending choreo poses. 

A series of clapping started after the music track stopped. “That was great, girls! Let’s take a break before we start from the top again.” Their choreographer said from where they were monitoring from the back of the room. 

Akali cheered, letting out a whoop as she dived towards the couch in the corner. Ahri followed with much more grace, smiling at their maknae’s infectious energy. 

Evelynn stood still in her pose, eyes raking over her reflection. Then she moved closer to the side mirrors, intent on practicing a couple more parts of the choreo. 

Kai’Sa moved to the couch too. She caught a water bottle thrown at her by Akali, downing the water as she rummaged around her bag for a towel. 

  
  


Kai’Sa wore black sweatpants and a white crop top for today’s practice. The choreo was fun and she was enjoying herself, hence the amount of sweat on her body right now. She took the towel, wiping down her arms, neck, and stomach. 

As she reached her exposed midriff, she could feel three sets of eyes on her. Kai’Sa smirked internally; could her girlfriends be any more obvious. 

The dancer slowed down her drying and flexed her abs, laughing softly when Ahri choked on her water. Akali’s laughter rang out in the room as she smacked the gumiho’s back. 

  
  


Kai’Sa was putting away her towel when movement in the corner caught her eye. Evelynn was still practicing by herself. The diva looked like she wanted to get the moves down perfectly. 

An idea popped in her head suddenly. Kai’Sa glanced at Akali, trying to send the ninja a message with her eyes. 

Akali’s eyes brightened, giving her a wink before she started talking with Ahri, keeping her distracted. 

  
  


Kai’Sa walked over to the corner where Eve was at, watching as the diva nailed the choreo with ease. She stood still for a moment, admiring the fluid motions of her body’s movement. 

Evelynn’s eyes met hers in the mirror, and Kai’Sa moved in. 

“You’re doing great, Eve.” Kai’Sa said with an air of innocence. “Can you show me your part again?” 

“Of course, darling.” Evelynn demonstrated the dance part with a smirk on her face, like she was giving her a private show. Kai’Sa didn’t mind the idea. 

“Hmm.” Kai’Sa hummed nonchalantly. “You know, if you move like _this_ , it would look even better.” 

Kai’Sa moved right behind Evelynn, placing hands on her hips and making sure to press her body directly against the diva. She moved _with_ Eve, dancing the diva’s part together. They looked great in the mirror, as if the choreo was suppose to be a couple dancing all along. 

Evelynn’s eyes were a shade darker when they stopped, still pressed intimately together. Kai’Sa was smirking with glee on the inside. 

“What do you think?” Kai’Sa asked as she rested her chin on the diva’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, I’ll be sure to keep it in mind.” Evelynn husked out. Her hands traveled down her body, resting on top of Kai’Sa’s hands. 

They locked eyes in the mirror, gold meeting purple. Heat swirled in the heady gaze, tension rising like their synced breathing, still pressed up against each other. 

Only to be interrupted by the sound of clapping. 

Their choreographer clapped their hands and the music switched back on. “Ok, girls. Let’s get back to practice!” 

Kai’Sa left a quick kiss on her shoulder and squeezed Evelynn’s hip affectionately before moving away with a pep in her step. 

  
  


“Bokkie, dear… what a _delicious_ tease, you are.” Evelynn tracked the girl in the mirror, eyes dark and simmering as she licked her lips. She composes herself with a smirk before joining the others. 

  
  


// 

  
  


Evelynn is _utterly_ bored out of her mind, to say the least. 

She’s on set, shooting her last individual scene for K/DA’s MORE music video. They had already finished the scene, and the staff are currently reviewing the footage; she’s just waiting for the OK to wrap up so she can leave. 

Evelynn crosses her leg over her knee, fingers skimming over her chromatic crop fitted jacket and the leather top. Ahri’s touch on the outfits for the music video were spot on, as usual. 

The diva huffs out of boredom, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she watches Riot staff members running around all over the place. 

Her mind drifts, wondering what her girls are doing right now. 

Just then, there’s a murmuring of chatter that washes over the set like a wave. Evelynn looks over to the studio doors curiously, and is surprised to see one of her girls here. She spots Kai’Sa first by her signature ponytail, the stripe of teal green highlighting amongst her silky black hair. Her shoulder pods hover closely behind her, the chromatic crystal skin emitting a subtle shine even indoors. 

Kai’Sa steps onto set with practiced ease, greeting the staff members politely on her way in. Eve takes a moment to appreciate the dancer’s visual as she approaches. 

  
  


Kai’Sa is wearing a dark forest green jumpsuit, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The suit is unzipped, showing off a black sports bra and what looks like a matching pair of designer boxers. The jumpsuit’s zipper end cuts off just below her navel, showing off the _FOXY_ logo stretched across the boxer brief’s waistband. 

Evelynn stands up and strides towards her, the click of her heels echoing on the tiled floor of the set. Her hand reaches out first, greeting her with a palm on her prominent abs and a kiss that she feels Kai’Sa smile into. Her claws sink in and drag slowly down the expanse of toned, sculpted muscles; a mark of possession, staking her claim, however you wanted to look at it. There’s a quick glimmer of shifting dark crystal as Kai’Sa’s second skin absorbs the claw scratches, leaving her skin unblemished from savage claws. 

The diva wasn’t blind — she had _definitely_ noticed the prolonged stares coming from some staff members as soon as Kai’Sa stepped on set. Golden eyes looked around now, smirking in satisfaction as everyone had averted their gazes at the two of them. 

  
  


Evelynn turned back to Kai’Sa, her smirk broadening at the clear look of amusement in the dancer’s eyes. Kai’Sa stepped closer to the diva, mirth radiating off of her tone, “Having fun?” 

“Hmm, with you looking like this…,” Evelynn hummed appreciatively, speaking in a low drawl. “How could I _not_ take advantage?” Her hand trailed further down, one clawed fingertip tracing the waistband of Kai’Sa’s boxer briefs. 

Kai’Sa smiled at the touch, not minding one bit at Eve’s idea of a public display of affection. “Ahri’s working on a new line of athleisure wear. I happened to be free today and didn’t mind modeling for her.” 

Evelynn nodded, her eyes sweeping over the dancer’s figure once more. The familiar logo on the elastic bands of the sports bra and the boxer greeted her now that she was up close. “Foxy has _very_ nice taste.” Eve practically purred at Kai’Sa. 

“You look good too.” Kai’Sa’s eyes take in Evelynn’s outfit for the music video. She doesn’t hide the fact that her eyes linger a bit too long at the thigh-highs on the diva’s legs. 

Her hand reaches for Eve’s free hand, intertwining their fingers when the diva allows it. Kai’Sa lets her continue stroking her stomach, feeling very much amused at the situation she found herself in; her symbiote purrs along her spine, somewhat like a content cat being lavished with attention and pets. 

“How’s the shoot going?” 

“Practically done.” Evelynn answers. “Just waiting for the OK from the director.” 

Heat starts to build up in Kai’Sa. Evelynn is still stroking her abs and her symbiote is liking it a _tad_ too much. Her second skin’s purring is prolonged, and it’s starting to make her spine tingle. 

“How are the girls?” Eve’s question snaps her out of the building haze that borders the line between content and horny. Her shoulder pods twitch, as if snorting from the thought. 

“Akali’s probably parkouring through the city.” Kai’Sa grins at the mental image. “And Ahri was working on her clothing line when she sent me to pick you up.” 

The director announces the results and cheers and clapping ensue once everyone is notified that the shoot is done. 

“Well, looks like you arrived right on time.” Evelynn’s lip curls up as her lashers materialize out of thin air. “Take me home, darling.” 

Kai’Sa leads her to the exit by their joined hand, flashing her a sweet smile when one of her lashers curls around the dancer’s waist. 

Evelynn smirks, proudly flexing her lashers as they pass by everyone, satisfied with how all eyes linger on them. 

_She’s mine._

  
  


// 

  
  


“Do you want it?” 

A rhetorical question, based on how Evelynn’s body is trembling from want. 

“ _Yes._ ” Evelynn practically hisses as she moves her body back towards Kai’Sa’s hips. The strapless dildo glides through her heat and nudges her clit, giving her a jolt of pleasure. 

Kai’Sa places her hands on Evelynn’s hips, preparing to enter when she pauses. 

“Do you want me?” 

There’s a silent pause, like neither one of them can believe the question slipped out of her mouth. 

Quicker than she can blink, Kai’Sa watches as Eve rises to her knees and turns around, her spine stretching like a cat’s, and looks her straight in the eyes. It’s so sudden that Kai’Sa can’t help but be startled by the intense look in her golden eyes. 

“Bokkie, I will _always_ want you.” Evelynn cups her cheek tenderly. Kai’Sa’s pretty sure her heart just skipped a beat or two, or maybe ten. 

They hold the gaze for what seems like eternity. 

Slowly, Evelynn trails her hand down her neck, slipping sensually past her chest and navel, before flashing her a wicked smirk. “Now be a dear,” she bends back down, arches her hips up, letting her upper body meet the mattress and shoots a smoldering look over a smooth shoulder, “and _fuck me_.” 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” A shiver runs through Kai’Sa. Heat and excitement and an undercurrent of tender affection fusing into one that jolts down her spine to between her legs. 

  
  


She places a hand on Eve’s lower back and guides the strap in with the other hand, sinking in deep with ease. Twin sighs are released when Eve’s ass meets her pelvis with a soft clap. 

They’ve been playing this game between them for weeks; Kai’Sa isn’t going to waste anymore time. She slides the strap out until the head remains before slamming back inside, and repeats the motion in hard and steady strokes. Evelynn gasps at the rough thrusts, voicing her approval with loud moans. 

Wanton moans slip into the air, Evelynn’s fingers curl into a tight grip on the bed sheets. With this position she’s in and the downward angle Kai’Sa’s got on lock, the strap slides in all the way, reaching the deepest parts of her depths. 

The sound of wet clapping continues like a steady drum beat. Kai’Sa holds the diva’s lower back with one hand while the other palms her ass, squeezing and playing with the supple flesh there. 

Evelynn lays her cheek on the cool bed sheets, head turned to the side so she can watch Kai’Sa work. Satisfied noises part from her lips as her eyes drink in the sight of Kai’Sa’s moving body; the dancer’s abs flex with every thrust and the pleasure written on her face sends a jolt of electric heat straight to the diva’s core. 

  
  


A shuddering gasp is ripped out of Evelynn when Kai’Sa picks up the pace, trading hard strokes for faster thrusts. The diva moans unabashedly as the toy fills her up, reaching all the way inside before retreating, and repeating. Wetness drips out of her, spilling down her thighs and coating the silicon. Waves of pleasure are washing over her body, a heady cloud of pleasure and lust floats around Eve’s head as she climbs higher. 

And then it stops. 

Evelynn snaps out of her haze when she feels Kai’Sa not moving. She rises to her hands and knees, glancing back in confusion. Kai’Sa’s dark eyes meet hers, smirking when she has the diva’s attention. 

Kai’Sa places her hands on Eve’s hips, but doesn’t make a move. Instead, she says, “You want it? Show me how much you want it.” 

_Cheeky girl._ Evelynn chuckles before lowering herself onto her forearms and arching her back. She starts moving her hips back, thrusting back on the strap with fervor. She breathes out moans as pleasure courses through her once more. 

Kai’Sa stares down in wonder, watching as Evelynn’s plush ass pushes back down on the strap, her cunt greedily swallowing every inch of silicon. Kai’Sa lets out a throaty groan, feeling way too hot at the sight of Evelynn backing that ass up on her. 

A loud smacking sound rings in the air, producing a startled yelp from Evelynn that quickly turns into a guttural moan. 

“ _Fuck_ , Eve.” Kai’Sa groans at the stark red handprint on the diva’s ass cheek. “You’re so _hot_.” She lets her hand fly down periodically as Evelynn keeps pushing back, switching between heavy-handed smacks and gentle palming of her supple bottom. 

“Yes! Harder!” Evelynn all but screams her approval. The pain is an added delight and her pleasure spikes, the heat and wetness between her legs doubling from the sensation. 

  
  


Kai’Sa digs her hands into Evelynn’s hips so hard, they might bruise. She starts moving her hips again, burying the strap to the hilt with every thrust. Kai’Sa pulls the diva back when she thrusts forward, creating a wet smacking noise that sounds incredibly and deliciously lewd when they collide. Her pace is furious as she rams the dildo in and out, chasing after that mounting pleasure.

It just feels so _good_. The toy’s insert on Kai’Sa’s end feels so good, hitting her in all the right spots each time she drives the strap into Evelynn’s cunt. The sight of Evelynn bent over on all fours right now is doing wonders for her; it’s what she’s fantasized for weeks, it’s what started this whole game between the two of them in the first place. 

With the way Evelynn’s clawing at the bedsheets, her ass shaking with every thrust, her back muscles rippling as she writhes underneath the pleasure coursing through her body… it’s becoming all too much for Kai’Sa. 

“Eve! I-I’m gonna…!” Kai’Sa’s face scrunches up in concentration. 

“ _Yessssss!_ ” Evelynn is wailing and sobbing as the pleasure coursing through her body is ready to erupt. Her lashers appear, wrapping tight around Kai’Sa’s thigh and waist and helping her thrust faster, harder. “Fuck me! Make me come, Kai’Sa!” 

Kai’Sa grits her teeth and drapes herself over Evelynn’s back, still pumping her hips away. She’s so _close_ , her vision is blurring at the edges. Her hand snakes around Eve’s hip, fingers diving into the drenched wetness between the diva’s legs until she’s found her clit. The response is instantaneous; Evelynn’s thighs are shaking and high keening sounds are being pulled out of her throat. 

Evelynn comes with an ear-splitting scream, Kai’Sa is pretty sure their whole neighborhood can hear it. The thought slips away when her own orgasm erupts right after. Stars fill her vision as pleasure blooms across her body. She only remembers jogging her hips in slow strokes, keeping the strap buried deep inside of Eve as they both ride out their orgasms. 

  
  


Kai’Sa is nuzzling into the smooth expanse of Evelynn’s back when she comes down. She finds Eve panting into the pillows below her, body shuddering from aftershocks of her intense orgasm. 

Kai’Sa peppers kisses all over the diva’s shoulder blades, moving up to the back of her neck and nipping it affectionately as she pulls out slowly. Evelynn groans as the dildo drags deliciously against her walls on the way out. Kai’Sa chuckles breathlessly as she removes the strapless dildo and drops it on the floor. 

Evelynn is breathless, still recovering from her orgasm when she’s flipped onto her back. She looks down in surprise, watching Kai’Sa press kisses on her skin as she crawls her way down her front. “Already?” The diva voices her amused curiosity. 

“Mhmm, want to taste you.” Kai’Sa smiles with a twinkle in her eyes, right before she throws Eve’s legs over her shoulders. Then she proceeds to plant a wet kiss on her thigh before working broad strokes against her cunt. 

Evelynn’s hips jerk at the sensation, the pleasure slips back into her system like a low hum. She’s still sensitive from her recent orgasm, so much that the pleasure turns into a roaring thrum. 

“ _Fuck,_ yes! I’m going to come again!” The diva grasps Kai’Sa’s head in her hands, fingers holding inky, black hair. She rolls her hips against Kai’sa’s mouth, moaning as she watches a copious amount of wetness being smeared on her girlfriend’s face. 

Evelynn throws her head back when Kai’Sa focuses on her clit, swirling her tongue around the nub before taking it between her lips and sucking _hard._ Evelynn _screeches_ , her second orgasm slamming into her like a train. 

Kai’Sa starts trailing kisses up Eve’s body until she reaches her neck, giving her soft pecks as the diva catches her breath. When Evelynn recovers enough, she pulls Kai’Sa in by the neck for a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. She can taste herself on Kai’Sa’s tongue, and _fuck_ , that’s just _hot_. She licks into Kai’Sa’s mouth, swallowing the shared groan between them. 

Their mouths separate with an audible pop. Kai’Sa props herself up on her elbow and looks down on Evelynn with a grin accompanied by an affectionate gaze. “Can I get you anything, babe?” 

“Just hold me, darling.” Evelynn purrs, nuzzling under Kai’Sa’s chin as she wraps her arms around the diva. A clawed fingertip traces nonsensical patterns on her hip. Kai’Sa returns the favor by stroking her back softly. “We’ll get to round three later.” 

Evelynn is sated and warm in Kai’Sa’s embrace. The back-to-back orgasms, coupled with her girlfriend’s affectionate and enthusiastic fucking has tired her out. She wouldn’t mind taking a nap right here and now. The steady strokes on her back entices her into closing her eyes. 

“Love you.” Kai’Sa says atop the crown of her head. 

Evelynn’s lips curl up as she breathes out against Kai’Sa’s collarbone, “Love you too, darling.” 

  
  



End file.
